Compilation of Souls
by iwantcandy2
Summary: Some poems I made after staying up way too late. Depressing, so not for the faint of heart. Read at your own risk.
1. The Guardian Lives Again

Author's Note: This is what happens when you stay up till 11 playing video games and then go to school the next day. Told from Auron's POV, right before he goes and gets himself killed by Yunalesca.

**Disclaimer: I don't own FFX, nor do I own Auron (but I do have all of his licensed merchandise).**

**The Guardian Lives Again**

I weep for the world

But I do not cry

I am filled with grief and pain

Pain enough to die

Whose hands are these

That failed to save

The ones I so dearly loved?

Their life they gave

Yevon help this world

And destroy this lie

Our god abandoned us and

Left us to die

Death, a sweet release

Banisher of pain

End my tortured, hopeless life

Send me to Farplane

I can't face this tragedy

It's too much, too soon, too real

Life's sudden end, the Lady laughs

Come the night, the darkness feel

Now is the time to choose

Die and be free of pain,

Or live to face my sorrow

Fight for the world, with

My soul, my mind, with

Everything I have to give

My life begins to fade

And my soul ebbs away

I think through my death-fogged mind

'_Was all of it in vain?'_

A cry rips through me

Fierce, burning fire flares

My story will not end here

Not without a fight

The soul, the will, are

Eternal; recurring

Death has stopped my body

But it cannot stop my mind

I live on, to fight once more

To wield my sword again!

To fight for the weak

To battle the strong

Avenge my death

Right my wrongs

Bring justice to the world again!

Guide the young on paths untold

Face their destiny, afraid but bold

The guardian lives again!

Sir Jecht, Lord Braska, my friends of old

And enemies, fiends, know this:

The guardian lives again.


	2. Let Me Be The One

Alright, another sleep-deprived poem, from yours truly! I wasn't planning on writing another, but hey, I didn't plan on being haunted by FFX either. This is from Braska's POV, right before the final summoning, and it's actually more of a song. If I get enough reviews, I just might write another poem. ( hint hint )

Disclaimer: Me no own FFX

**Let Me Be the One**

Why do I feel like this?

I'm having trouble breathing

Does it have to end like this?

I was so sure, now I'm not

Whose idea was this?

Maybe it was mine

Am I even gonna live through this?

Probably not, I don't think so.

This world of mine

Is worth dying for

But why does the life

Have to be mine?

I don't think I'm ready

All the pain, and all the fear

All the stories that end here

I never thought I'd get this far

Take me away, I'm caving in

Someone has to die

Someone has to end the pain

But why does the life

Have to be mine?

Let it be somebody else

I have family, friends, a life

I'm too weak to go this far

This is more than I can give

Take me back, take me away

Does everyone feel this way?

Why not, so do I

Why me, why not them?

I have more to lose

Now is the time to choose.

Should I turn back now?

Or keep on going forward

If not I, then who will end

All the suffering, all the pain?

I think I've made my choice

I'll go forward

I'll be the one

Goodbye world, goodbye life

Goodbye dear yellow sun

I've got to do this now

Let me be the one

I'll end the pain

I'll end the fear

No turning back

My journey ends here!

Let me be the one

To end the suffering, to bring them hope

End my life

Cue the Calm

Let me be the one.


	3. Hope's Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own FFX.**

Author's note: Okay, they just keep coming. This little ditty is from Jecht's view-point. Enjoy, and make sure to let me know how you like it.

**Hope's Pain**

Hope is an empty phrase.

A meaningless effort

To try and fill the hole

Devouring our souls

To quench the hunger of

Insatiable despair

The truth is just lies

Bring these people hope?

Death to him that tries.

And, even then

The cycle just

Begins again

Their pain is never-ending

Why sacrifice your life

For a moment of reprieve?

Just a brief brake in pain

Less death, and more time to grieve

Then it begins again

Sorrow resurrected from

The ashes that was hope

Of an Everlasting Calm

Again comes the day

And the glory of the Calm

Slowly fades away

You wake up to a world filled

With suffering and despair

They cling

To that one small chance

That soon their pain will end

Sin won't begin again

It's gone on for long enough

Time to see it for

The hopeless cause it is

Why- would you even try

Just to die

To bring false hope

Cascading down on in?

They truly believe

This is the only way

To keep the darkness

From crashing down on them

Then why not take the chance

And do it one more time?

Is this the only way

To save humanity?

Buy your peace

With the blood of men

Don't count the costs

Just close your eyes

And try to forget

All that you have lost

Let hope

Ease your pain

Fill you up

Make things sane

Hope is an empty phrase

That reverberates

Through despair filled souls

It echoes inside

The shadows of your mind

Sweeping through you and

Washing out the dread

And in its wake

You begin to see

Maybe there could be

Another way

To finally end the pain

Keep on doing

Keep on trying

Loving, Living

Living, Lying

Living the lie of Hope

And Hoping there's a way

To finally end the pain.


End file.
